Woodstock à Forks
by Nouille
Summary: Va chercher la ba-balle !" "Helloooo la Famille Adams !" "Que Sam aille se faire foutre !" "Rhooo mais laisse le crever !"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Rien à moi je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.**

**Note : Chaque chapitre est raconté sous un point de vu de personnage différent qu'il soit du livre ou que ce soit un mien à moi X). C'est une fic écrit à plusieur aussi donc vous étonnez pas du changement de style entre chaque chapitre**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 01 : prologue**

_**Intro pourrite**_

Sous l'interminable rideau de pluie, la jeep dévalait la pente à fond de train, Nina refusant catégoriquement d'enlever son pied de l'accélérateur. Sur le siège passager, Julie tenait la carte routière à bout de bras, en vociférant. Et moi j'étais à l'arrière, tentant tant bien que mal de dissiper mon envie de vomir par la contemplation du paysage humide

- D'après la carte, déclara Julie entre deux cahots de la jeep, on ne devrait pas tarder à débouler sur Forks et ….Nom de Dieu !! Tu veux bien ralentir ?!!!

- JAMAIS ! Déjà que je dois me fader un pèlerinage à Twilight-city, laisse moi jouir des bonheurs de _l'aquaplaning_ ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en dégagera ! Rétorqua Nina

Twilight-city aussi connue sous le nom de Forks, petit village pommé au fin fond de l'Etat de Washington. C'est dans ce bled que se déroule la saga Twilight, une belle histoire d'amouuuur (selon Julie), un navet pathétique tout juste bon à allumer un buchet (selon Nina) et une histoire de vampires&loup-garou (selon moi)

Julie est une véritable fan-girl de la saga, une groupie de l'espèce la plus répandue : une de celle qui bave devant Edwaaaard et mouille sa culotte devant Jacooooooob.

C'est donc dans cet esprit ( ?) là que la fille nous avait embarquées dans une petite virée entre névrosées à travers le nord de l'Amérique (et donc le sud du Canada, vous suivez ?). Bref, Julie exultait, Nina faisait la gueule (Twilight-city ne faisant pas partie des destinations pour lesquelles elle était venue gambader) et moi comme toujours, j'avais suivie bien trop contente de les retrouver toute les deux pour me soucier du programme des réjouissances.

Soudain la voiture glissa sur une plaque d'essence. Nina jura et braqua le volent. Les pneus crissèrent .La jeep fit une embardée, Nina tira le frein à main.

J'ai entendu Julie hurler

J'ai pensé « On aurait pas dut la laisser prendre le volent » et « Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça »

Et puis…plus rien

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Bla bla bla

RaR : Merci beaucoup pour les reviewwws on ne vit que pour ça ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2:**

**_Carrément dingue_**

Je me suis réveillée la première. Ma tête me faisait mal et j'avais la nausée. Nina avait la tête renversée sur le coté, les yeux clos, un peu de sang lui coulait du nez. Sa respiration était rauque, pas impossible que le volant, enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique y soit pour quelque chose. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réveillée. Je l'ai tirée en arrière contre le siège et elle a gémit. Je me suis retournée pour voir Zoé. Ses yeux papillonnaient, un bleu commençant à apparaitre sur sa tempe. Elle avait du se cogner la tête contre la vitre. J'allais lui dire quelque chose mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur m'a secouée. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et j'ai vomi. J'ai senti qu'on me dégageait les cheveux du visage, les tenant en arrière tandis que je me vidais. Zoé s'était contorsionnée par-dessus le siège pour m'atteindre. Quand je me suis redressée, Nina nous regardait.

-T'as un œuf de pigeon qui t'a poussé sur la tête ma Juju. Fit-elle en m'effleurant le front.

J'ai grimacé et je me suis inspectée dans la glace du pare-soleil, effectivement, j'avais une belle bosse sur le front. Quelques aspirines et un peu de crème anti-coup plus tard, on était toutes les trois devant la voiture. L'avant de la jeep était dans le fossé et on avait heurté un arbre.

-Bon, ben on s'en tire pas trop mal, Déclara Nina, les poings sur les hanches.

-Ah oui ? Répondis Zoé. Et comment notre pilote compte-elle nous sortir de là ?

-Y'a un manuel spécial tuile en voiture pour les filles dans la boite à gant.

Entre le chapitre _« changer une roue sans se casser un ongle »_ et _« faire un créneau en situation périlleuse »_ se trouvait _« L'art de sortir une voiture d'un fossé »_. Je me suis installée derrière le volant, braquant, accélérant, débrayant pendant que Zoé et Nina poussaient la jeep hors du fossé. Ensuite on a essayé de démarrer, la jeep a vibrée, crachotée et de la fumée est sortie de l'avant de la voiture. Nina a soulevé le capot, donné un coup de chaussure sur le tas de ferraille et déclara :

-Le moteur est mort.

- Evidemment ! Et comment on va faire hein ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un moteur de jeep dans le garage auto de Forks ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu prendre cette foutue bagnole ???? J'ai hurlé

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'on est des guerrières ! Et que les guerrières roulent en jeep !

Je me suis tue. L'incohérence des ses propos me sidérant. Zoé a décrété qu'il était temps d'ouvrir une _« cellule de crise »_. On s'est installées dans la voiture et j'ai déplié la carte.

-On est très proche de Forks. Je crois qu'il faut juste qu'on traverse cette forêt en bas de la route et on arrivera sur la ville. J'ai dit en faisant courir mon doigt sur la carte.

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Gémit Zoé. La nuit est en train de tomber, il va bientôt faire nuit…

- T'as les chocottes ? Fit Nina collant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Zoé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Zoé commença à riposter mais elle s'empêtra dans ses arguments et Nina se mit à ricaner.

-On a qu'a régler ça de façon démocratique…La gagnante décide de ce qu'on fait. Ai-je proposé.

Pierre, papier, ciseaux, Nina met tout le monde dans son puit.

- Jouer son destin à un jeu de hasard, ronchonnât Zoé, quelle belle ironie.

- J'partage ton avis grognasse répondit Nina, mais le destin est de mon coté. L'aventure nous appelle chérie ! Va chercher ton sac en part en rando.

On a récupéré nos sacs dans le coffre et on s'est enfoncées dans les bois. La rando s'est avérée être une vrai cata. Malgré la carte on a trouvé là l'opportunité florissante de nous pommer en pleine cambrousse. On n'arrêtait pas de glisser sur la mousse, de trébucher sur les branches mortes et de se griffer dans les ronces. Nina tentait de la jouer « situation normale » sachant qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la normalité.

-Aie ! Je vous demande pardon Monsieur, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Dit-elle après être entrée en collision avec un énième arbre.

J'ai rit, Nina avait le don de dédramatiser les pires situations en sortant n'importe quoi. Zoé s'arrêta et se mit à renifler.

-Vous sentez ? Bizarre comme odeur non ?

- _Snouf snouf_…ça sent la fraise…chimique. L'une d'entre nous doit avoir son shampoing qui s'est renversé.

- Le mien ne sent pas la fraise et celui de Nina est au citron. Tu es la seule à avoir un shampoing à la fraise Julie. Fit Zoé

- Comme…Bella Swan ? dit Nina.

Oups…Piégée. Nina se ficha ouvertement de moi.

-Pouwahahahaha ! Tu es ridicule ! C'est pas sain comme truc ça vire au fétichisme !

Si elle savait …Note à moi-même : Ne jamais JAMAIS la laisser regarder ma valise, pleine à craquer d'objet en relation avec la saga. Si par malheur elle tombe sur mon journal intime Twilight je suis foutue ! Bref, j'ai plongé la main dans mon sac, mes doigts se refermant sur le flacon, parfaitement fermé. J'ai haussé les épaules et on a continué à avancer. La nuit était tombée et on continua de tourner en rond. Soudain Zoé piailla :

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! J'ai mis le pied sur quelque chose de mou !

-Chuuuuut ! J'ai entendu quelque chose ! J'ai répondu en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

On s'immobilisa et un petit bruit se fit entendre à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le pleurnichement. Le plus bizarre c'est que ça venait de sous les pieds de Zoé. Celle-ci hurla à nouveau et fit un bond de carpe, comme les chats lorsqu'ils sont surpris. Nina sortit un briquet de sa poche pour éclairer le sol. A la lueur de la petite flamme un visage que je reconnu aussitôt apparut :

-Oh mon ….FOUTRE CIEL ! Bellaaaaaa !!!

- QUOOOI ??? Me répondirent les filles

Soudain, Zoé hurla, m'enfonçant les ongles dans le bras. Le cri était d'une telle ampleur que les animaux pullulant dans la forêt s'enfuirent, croyant sans doute à une alerte à la bombe.

-J' ai vu des yeux dans le buisson. Oh mon dieu ! Le buisson bouge ! LE BUISSON BOUGE !

- OH MYYYYYY !!!! C'est Saaaaaam !!!

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez ou pas ? Que va il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : Merci à tous pour vos reviews on aiiiiime recevoir des Alert Reviews 3**

**Ah et on a remarqué qu'on avait pas mal de visite du Canada. Cousin(e)s outre-atlantique on vous aiiiime (presque autant que les reviews) (et même si vous parlez pas le même français que nous (hin hin hin "Y en veulent-tu ? Tu m'écoutes-tu? Je l'ai-tu?" ) d'ailleur à ce propos si ya des expressions typiquemment françaises avec lesquelles vous avez du mal, on est là pour ça ;) )**

**Bref bonne lecture everybody et n'oubliez pas les revioooooousss **

* * *

CHAPITRE 03

_Les bons plans pour taper l'incruste dans une réserve de rabat-joie_

Je les ai entendues bien avant de les voir.

Harry Clearwater nous avait demandé de participer à la battue pour retrouver la fille du chef de police, Isabella la fille qui cavale avec les vampires. Aux dernières nouvelles, les buveurs de sang auraient mis les voiles, et Bella avait mystérieusement « disparus ». La meute avait donc était mobilisée au cas où un des Cullen aurait violé notre traité. On ne sait jamais avec les vampires, ils sont lâches, faible et sournois.

Je patrouillais donc dans la foret depuis un moment sous ma forme lupine quand une série de cris perçant _(puissance 8 sur l'échelle de Lara Fabien, Grande Gueuleuse Ultime)_ me vrillèrent les tympans. A ceci se succéda une écœurante odeur sucrée. J'approchais du but, il semblerait. Je repris ma forme humaine et traversais le buisson.

Quatre filles. Dont une qui gisait à terre et qui se trouvait être Bella. Un nouveau hurlement suraigüe m'arracha un tic nerveux. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, une furie se jeta sur moi, se pendant à mon cou et me couvait des yeux avec un regard particulièrement…niais.

Perplexe les deux autres filles devant tant de violence. J'essayais de me dégager , mais elle s'accrochait comme un poulpe à son rocher. Misère encore une sale journée. Enfin y'en a une qui se décide à venir a mon secours.

-Mais enfin Julie, c'est très impoli de se pendre au gens comme ça ! S'cusez là hein, elle est mal éduquée me fit elle arrachant sa camarade de mon cou.

Ladite Julie se débâtit un instant mais se calma dés que celle qui m'avait arraché à son étreinte lui fit une clé immobilisant un de ses bras dans son dos.

-Mais c'est Chasque Spencer Pleurnicha la folle hystérique.

J'ignorais qui était ce Chasque Spencer mais je le plaignais de tout mon cœur. La troisième fille, une petite blonde aux grands yeux bruns fit timidement remarquer qu'on devrait peut-être s'occuper de Bella.

-Bonne idée ! Planquons le cadavre ! Déclaras celle qui retenait la barjot.

Elles s'écartèrent pour me laisser approcher de Bella. Elle tremblait et je soulevais dans mes bras.

-Vous êtes trop sexy ! Fit celle qui se prénommait Julie

Je préférais ignorais la remarque.

-Est-ce que vous faites, euh genre…une reconstitution du film ? Demanda la petite blonde

- Une reconstitution ?

- Ouais un cosplay avec des sosies des acteurs de Twilight.

- Twilight ?

Mais que disait-elle ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Des dingues …j'étais tombé sur des dingues !

-Il doit être encore dans son personnage … Fit-elle aux autres filles

- Aaaaaaah !!!! Mais c'est trop cool ! On va voir pleins de sosie d'acteur !!! Hiiiiiii !! Y'a des Cullen aussi ? Vous faites les loups-garous ? Haaaaa j'aimerais trop prendre une photo avec un vampiiiiiiiire ! Hurla l'Hystérique

Je sursautais violemment aux mots de _Cullen loup-garous et vampire_. D ans mes bras Bella gémit. Que se passait-il ? Comment pouvaient-elles savoir pour les Cullen et pour nous ? Aucun membre de la meute n'aurait pris le risque de révéler notre secret à des humaines. Surtout à des humaines à la santé mentale aussi instable. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation au plus vite.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je prenant la voix autoritaire que j'utilisais pour m'adresser aux plus jeunes de ma meute.

Il y eut un imperceptible frisson chez les filles. Visiblement le ton autoritaire les déstabilisait.

-Euh…Je m'appelle Zoé. Elle c'est Nina et Julie. Fit la petite blonde

-Vous allez venir avec moi. Dis-je. On doit avoir une petite discussion.

-Mais on y compte bien ! Déclara celle qui s'appelait Nina. Vous croyez pas qu'on s'est farcie cette balade en forêt par plaisir, j'espère ?! On a une jeep qui n'attend que d'être réparée et on aimerait bien un endroit où passer la nuit Alors sans vouloir vous commander, vous pouvez nous emmener en ville ?

Je n'appréciais absolument pas le ton sur lequel elle m'avait parlé. Son insolence m'irrita et je grondais en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'atteindre outre mesure puisque elle me retourna un sourire effronté. Serrant Bella dans mes bras pour la réchauffer, je me mis en marche vers la résidence des Swan, les trois filles sur mes talons.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le noir, les lumières bleutés des voitures de polices furent en vu, traversant la lisière des bois. Jacob m'aperçut le premier. Au fil des mois sa vue et son ouïe s'étaient développées mais il ne semblait pas encore avoir pris conscience de sa mutation. J'ordonnais aux filles de m'attendre ici et avant de m'éloigner j'entendis un : « Les filles …j'crois qu'on a un problème. »

Charlie se précipita vers moi pour récupérer sa fille et je le rassurais sur son état. Harry Clearwater me fit un signe de la tête et je lui désignais les trois filles quelques pas derrière moi. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi.

-Qui sont ces filles qui font tant de bruit ? Me demanda-il

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais elles savent pour les Cullen et les Quileutes.

- On les emmène avec nous. Il faut éclaircir tout ça et s'assurer qu'elles ne représentent aucune menace.

Les concernées faisaient un jolie raffut dans leurs coins.

-Mais c'est impossible ! cria Nina

- Dans ce cas où sont les gens, les caméras et les appareils photos ? Ce genre de truc est TOUJOURS filmé ! Répondis Julie sur le même ton

- Mais se retrouver dans un livre ça n'existe que dans tes fantasmes !

-Tu refuses toujours d'admettre ce qui te dérange

- Ouais. Et surtout quand ça n'a pas de sens !

- Hey ! Arrêtez de vous disputer toutes les deux ! Intervint Zoé. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais c'est pas en s'étripant qu'on trouvera une solution.

- Elle a raison, Fit Harry Clearwater. Vous allez venir avec nous, il faut qu'on discute, il me semble.

Elles nous suivirent sans trop de résistance et Harry les fit monter à l'arrière de la voiture pendant que je m'installais au volant.

-On va ou ? fit Nina, croisant ses bras sur le dossier du siège avant. Son visage renfrogné apparaissant nettement dans le retro.

- A la Push.

Le cri de Julie nous perça les tympans.

* * *

P'tit sondage en partant : Laquelle des 3 greluches vous préferez ? Laquelle vous n'aimez pas trop ?

Idem pour les perso du livre : Qui est (sont) votre (vos) chouchou(x) ? Qui vous n'aimez pas ?


End file.
